


Inside your mind

by Woozimin



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Baile, Concurso, Dance Instructor - Freeform, F/M, Magia, Magic, Mundo alternativo, Profesor de baile, Superpoderes, Superpowers, dance
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25574878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Woozimin/pseuds/Woozimin
Summary: Vivir en un mundo donde la magia es completamente normal, puede parecer increíble. ¡Lo es! Si no fuera porque soy de ese montón de personas que no tienen ningún poder o bueno, eso es lo que me dijo mi médico, con el que voy a tener que hablar seriamente después de tener al mismísimo Lee Jihoon en mi mente de la nada.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Original Female Character(s)
Kudos: 2





	1. Prólogo

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Nueva historia!  
> Si la conocéis por haber estado publicada en Wattpad, podréis notar ciertos cambios en la historia y es que no me gustó demasiado el resultado que obtuve. Es por eso que la historia va a estar algo cambiada.  
> Si por el contrario, sois nuevos, espero que la disfrutéis muchísimo y sea de vuestro agrado. Sin nada más que decir, os dejo con el primer capítulo. Os agradezco vuestro apoyo y el utilizar vuestro tiempo en leerme, os quiero mucho, Woozimin <3

En un lugar donde la magia es algo totalmente normal se encuentra Dafne, cuyo único poder, si es que se puede decir que eso es algo mágico, es aprenderse el tema justo el día de antes del examen.

Dafne... ¿Quién soy en realidad? Siempre se me ha dado bastante mal presentarme así que creo que ese es uno de los datos que os podría comunicar. Bueno, soy una chica tímida con aquellos que no tengo confianza pero aún así me hago respetar mucho. A ver, mentira, me hago respetar en algunas personas, no en todas. Ya sabréis la razón por la que digo esto más adelante pero, volviendo al tema que nos importa...

Algo muy personal y que pocas personas saben, es que desde pequeña, el ritmo se ha transportado por todo mi cuerpo, por cada articulación, cada vena, cada parte de mí. Siempre me ha encantado bailar, aunque cuando empecé no me daba vergüenza mostrar la nueva coreografía que me había inventado. Aquella que se basaba en dar vueltas y mover un poco las manos. Sin embargo, ahora espero todos los días la hora, en la cual, puedo ir al baño, cerrar la puerta con pestillo y bailar la música que el aleatorio decide para mí.

¿Habéis visto esas habitaciones gigantes con espejos? Bueno, pues ese ha sido mi sueño desde que tengo memoria, pero hoy en día, la única habitación de mi casa con espejo es el baño, así que... me tengo que aguantar con el pequeño cuadrado que dejan libre los muebles que hay en ese lugar.

Si me preguntaras qué me gustaría hacer de mayor, obviamente te respondería un claro "Quiero estudiar baile" "Quiero ser profesora de danza" "Quiero bailar". Sin embargo, eso es imposible, puesto que nunca he ido a una academia y sin ella no tengo ninguna opción. No me malinterpretéis, me gustan los idiomas, que es a lo que me voy a dedicar pero, algo que adoras desde renacuajo no es fácil de olvidar.

En cuanto a mi ejemplo a seguir, lo tengo muy claro y las paredes de mi habitación creo que también. Ese es Lee Jihoon, uno de los mejores bailarines que conozco y cuya voz amo también. Han llegado a mis oídos información de que a la única persona que admiro-además de a mi familia- está en la ciudad, en una escuela de baile, enseñando. Qué triste es, que yo, por mí sola, no me anime a bailar, a hacer lo que me apasiona, delante de la persona que más me inspira.


	2. Adventure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Despertarse a las ocho y media de la mañana en fin de semana no es algo que me agrade demasiado. Tendría que avisar a mi familia que la próxima vez que vean a mi amiga Stella hacer algo parecido, le negaran la entrada a casa, porque eso significaba que tenía algo entre manos y eso es peligroso.

Mis ojos no daban crédito a lo que estaba viendo. Era Hansol, el mismísimo Hansol el que estaba conmigo, con esa sonrisa que hace que sus mejillas se sonrojen ante mi presencia. Sus manos rodeaban mi cintura mientras veíamos el océano desde la suave arena de la playa con la cálida luz del sol escondiéndose a lo lejos. Nuestras miradas se cruzaron, sus ojos brillaban más que nunca y sus labios se veían más rosados, con ese característico brillo que deja la lengua al pasar por encima de ellos. 

*PUM*

-¡Dafne!—algo golpeó mi cara—¡Despierta!—odiaba que me despertaran de aquella forma y ahora incluso más cuando estaba soñando con el chico que me gusta. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con la silueta de mi mejor amiga, Stella, sentada encima de mí, mientras me pegaba con uno de los cojines en forma de corazón que me hace compañía en mis noches solitarias, es decir, cada una de las noches de mi triste vida. Empujé a Stella, provocando que se cayera de la cama y me gritara un par de insultos como contestación, algo a lo que no le tomé demasiada atención, teniendo en cuanta que me giré para seguir durmiendo y rezar para volver a soñar con el chico de mi clase.

-Levántate marmota o te las verás conmigo—Stella me susurró en el oído haciendo que me molestara aún más y me girara hacia ella con mi entrecejo forzado. Ella me miraba feliz, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja adornando su rostro mientras que yo maldecía por lo bajo. Me senté en medio de la cama, recapacitando sobre lo ocurrido y sobre el sentido de mi vida-que aún no lo había encontrado. Quité todo el rastro de baba que podría tener tras haber soñado con Hansol y me peiné un poco con los dedos para después mirar el reloj de la mesita. Las ocho y media, ¿por qué Stella está aquí tan malditamente temprano?

Me levanté en silencio, dirigiéndome hacia el baño que, por suerte, tiene mi habitación. Cerré de un portazo provocando que los cuadros más cercanos se movieran un poco. Me caracterizo ser una persona con mucho genio al levantarse. ¿Tan difícil es dejarme tranquila hasta que mi cerebro conecte todas las neuronas correctamente? Sin embargo, sé que a Stella le encanta hacerme rabiar y sacar el genio que tengo dentro.

Me duché rápidamente, tenía que acelerar el proceso de espabilarme el día de hoy. Salí del baño con una toalla que cubría mi cuerpo por el que aún caían algunas gotas de agua. Miré a Stella con el signo de interrogación en mis ojos, el cual ella pudo interpretar a la perfección.

-¡Deja que te elija la ropa, por fis!—me dijo en forma de súplica, con un puchero en sus labios y sus manos juntas.

-Ni de coña—respondí sentándome en la cama.

-¿Por qué?—preguntó a la defensiva.

-¿De verdad crees que te mereces elegir mi ropa después de haberme despertado a las ocho y media de la mañana en un fin de semana? ¿De verdad lo crees?—Stella tomó mis tobillos en forma de protesta. Genial, no podía ir peor el día.

Finalmente, acepté la petición. Al fin y al cabo confiaba en ella, nuestros gustos eran muy parecidos, aunque no voy a negar que me sorprendió que eligiera unas mallas negras Nike y una camiseta blanca que dejaba ver mi cintura. De zapatillas optó por mis queridísimas Converse y menos mal, no iba a ponerme otras. No utilizó demasiado maquillaje y cosa que agradecí, porque no es muy buena en ese mundo. Preparó además una mochila-negra como siempre-sin que yo mirara, pero supe que había ido al baño a por algunas toallas. ¿A dónde me iba a llevar?

Tras desayunar mis dos tostadas con chocolate, nos despedimos de mi madre, que era la única que quedaba en casa, ya que mi padre se había marchado y mi hermano se había ido a casa de uno de sus amigos. Cuando yo tenía nueve años no me dejaban tanta libertad y mucho menos quedarme en casa de una amiga a dormir.

Tras varios minutos caminando, Stella se paró delante de un gran edificio moderno, con varios ventanales que ofrecían claridad al interior por lo que pude deducir. Miré a mi amiga desconcertada, sin entender nada. Hasta que lo vi. Un cartel gigante con el rostro de Lee Jihoon colocado delante de la entrada, el cual avisaba que comenzaría a dar clases de baile y que hoy eran las pruebas de acceso.

Mis ojos se dirigieron a Stella con un rotundo no en ellos, mientras que los suyos gritaban "lo siento". Efectivamente, estaba apuntada para las audiciones de Lee Jihoon y hoy comenzaría esta "gran aventura".


	3. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Estar en la audición para las clases de baile de Jihoon podría ser una experiencia increíble. Si no fuera porque su carácter es completamente diferente y no es como muestra en las quinientas fotos que guardo en mi teléfono.

Posiblemente, la idea de apuntarme a un gimnasio no era tan mala como yo pensé. Hubiera sido una excelente elección, porque así Stella no tendría más fuerza que yo y tampoco me estaría arrastrando con facilidad hacia en el interior del edificio. Vivir situaciones inimaginables era algo que ya tenía más que asimilado siendo su amiga, aunque nunca pensé que podría llegar a hacer algo como esto. Además, sus planes no se caracterizan por acabar muy bien así que, sé perfectamente que esto tampoco iría a mejor. Sin embargo, hay una parte valiente dentro de mí que está gritando por algo de atención y que pide bailar delante de Jihoon.

Por lo visto, el tiempo que estuve empleando para pensar en si era o no una buena idea entrar, Stella lo había aprovechado para dejarme completamente sola en la sala de espera, con miles de miradas de personas que se veían mucho más profesionales de lo que algún día podría a ser yo. 

-Audición para las clases de baile con Lee Jihoon. Por favor, haced todos una fila—una voz femenina sonó desde la puerta que hacía dos segundos había estado completamente cerrada. Conocía a aquella mujer, siempre salía detrás de Jihoon con una carpeta en su mano y con una mirada arrogante. En realidad, era buena secretaría por lo que había oído de los propios labios del chico y otros miembros de su staff. 

-Os explico cómo se os irá llamando. Va por orden de apellidos, por lo que mientras esperan, no podéis armar demasiado ruido. Trabajan muchas personas en estas oficinas y no queremos molestarles. ¿Entendido?—nunca había estado tan nerviosa como en este momento y tampoco ayudaba ver que la mayoría salían corriendo, otras llorando y otras cabizbajas. Mi cerebro solamente tenía una solución y era salir de aquí.

-Dafne Maison, la siguiente—pero el destino cree que tengo que hacerle frente a esta situación, ya que cuando mis pies estaban a un paso de salir, la misma voz de aquella mujer, pronunció mi nombre.

Respiré hondo antes de abrir la puerta que me separa de la persona que más me ha ayudado, porque su música es como mi más adorado tesoro en este mundo. Sin embargo, a diferencia de las numerosas fotografías que tengo almacenadas por carpetas en mi teléfono y ordenador, ahora Jihoon se encuentra sentado frente a mí, con una expresión profesional y seria, mientras que sus ojos me analizaban de arriba abajo. Intenté buscar algo donde apoyarme y encontrar ese punto donde mantenerme fuerte, siendo el asa del bolso deportivo lo único cercano para tomar.

-Actitud nerviosa. No es un buen comienzo…señorita Dafne—dijo mientras rellenaba una ficha con mi nombre escrito de forma clara y con letra cursiva. Podría reconocer ese tipo de escritura en cualquier lado, como en algún que otro álbum firmado que compré por Internet. 

-Lo siento—fue lo único que pude pronunciar en voz baja, porque el miedo me estaba jugando una mala pasada, algo que a él no le pareció importarle.

-Te explicaré entonces cómo va la audición. Consta de dos partes, en la primera, debes bailar una canción lenta, aquella que creas que puedes expresar con claridad un sentimiento. En la segunda fase, tendrás que bailar una canción del estilo que más te guste y en el que te sientas más cómoda. Así que, empieza cuando creas que estás preparada—apoyó su rostro en su mano mientras me miraba intensamente, incluso podía sentir que estaba disfrutando de la situación.

-Disculpa que pregunte, pero, en el cuestionario que hemos tenido que rellenar especificaba que solamente teníamos que bailar una canción. ¿No es eso cierto?—mi voz temblorosa fue cortada por la segura de Jihoon.

-Se puede decir que soy el que decide qué hacer y he dicho que habrá dos partes. ¿Algo más? No tengo todo el día—cansada, solté el macuto cerca de los altavoces, en los que conecté mi teléfono para buscar por mi lista de reproducción la canción que había elegido. La coreografía que preparé para Human había sido acabada hacía ya unas semanas y el resultado fue mucho mejor de lo que imaginé.

Las primeras notas comenzaron a sonar, llevándose con ellas mis nervios. Sorprendentemente, me sentía mucho mejor ahora, como si no me estuviera viendo absolutamente nadie, ni siquiera Jihoon, aunque hice contacto visual con él una vez que la voz de la cantante se escuchó.

_Mi mano recorrió un camino desde mi cintura hacia la zona de mi cabeza, llevándose a su paso, el rastro de aire que contenían mis pulmones._

__Y es cierto, o al menos este día. La música y el baile de Jihoon me hace sentir viva y soy capaz de hacer lo que él quiera si me lo pide._ _

__Porque quería serlo, quiero ser el número uno en el baile, la primera en la que piense Jihoon cuando recuerde esta audición. Quiero transmitir cada palabra con movimientos y que me mirasen, que vean que he sido capaz de hacerlo._ _

___He fingido demasiado, he dicho demasiadas veces que el baile no me importa y que tampoco quería ser conocida por lo que me gusta. Estoy cansada de asegurar con una sonrisa en la cara que el baile es algo secundario en mi vida._ _ _

____Estoy bailando porque Jihoon me lo ha pedido y aquí estoy, sintiéndome completa por primera vez en mucho tiempo._ _ _ _

____Enseñarte cómo soy, enseñarte que valgo la pena para esto._ _ _ _

_____Puedo hacerlo, la canción va a romper en 3, 2, 1..._ _ _ _ _

_____Solamente soy una persona que se hunde y baila para no sentirse mal. Soy alguien que se rompe con facilidad pero que la música me reconstruye. “No es un buen comienzo, señorita Dafne”, esas palabras se repiten en mi cabeza como si fueran cuchillos en mi pecho. Jihoon me ayudó cuando no me conocía y ahora me han marcado tanto sus palabras cuando estaba intentando cumplir un sueño…_ _ _ _ _

_____-Basta-dijo Jihoon levantándose de la silla y quitando la música..._ _ _ _ _


	4. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> -Pero, no me cuadran las cosas. ¿Por qué dices todo eso de Jihoon?
> 
> -Bueno, supongo que el camino a casa dará para explicártelo todo.

Me asusté, no lo voy a negar. Me sentí completamente inútil cuando su dedo pulsó la tecla Stop, haciendo que la música dejara de sonar, dejando solamente el ruido de sus pasos seguros acercándose a la mesa de nuevo. Supe que era una mala idea desde que vi el cartel en la puerta. Mis sueños bien guardados y que pocas personas sabían, habían sido liberados y destruidos por la persona menos indicada. 

Su actitud profesional, poco amable o esa era la impresión que me estaba dando, me hace sentir pequeña en este momento. No había comenzado con buen pie pero sentí que una vez que la música comenzó a sonar, me había convertido en alguien completamente diferente, con seguridad y talento. Ahora, mis lágrimas estaban amenazando con salir aunque no iba a darle ese gusto a Jihoon. Debía ocultar mi lado sensible, mostrar la imagen fuerte que siempre dejo salir en aquellas situaciones donde me siento atacada y con miedo. Lloraría de nuevo en mi cuarto, sola, cuando nadie pueda verme.

Desde que se levantó, no había dicho ni una sola palabra. Se limitaba a escribir en ese dichoso papel que hasta el momento, sólo había conseguido ponerme más nerviosa.

-¿Edad?—dijo sin levantar la vista del papel. Tuve que recapacitar por algunos segundos hasta reaccionar. Su mirada se clavó en mí de nuevo, intentando sacar la información de boca lo más rápido posible.

-Veintiuno—mis dedos jugueteaban entre ellos de forma nerviosa. Sabía que aquella actitud no era la más apropiada para esta situación, sin embargo, parecía que mi cerebro y mi cuerpo eran dos partes completamente diferentes. 

-¿Estudias o trabajas?—escribió mi edad en un pequeño recuadro y de nuevo se fijó en mí. 

-Estudio. Traducción e interpretación—no sabía si era necesaria tanta información, pero al menos salieron palabras de mi boca y eso ya era todo un logro en este punto. Él asintió, rellenando un par de casillas más sin pedirme nada al respecto.

-¿Poder?—odio con todas mis fuerzas aquella dichosa pregunta, puesto que ser de esas pocas personas que no tienen ninguno es humillante. Es muy normal ver a gente volando por la calle o que saquen hielo de las palmas de sus manos, sin embargo, yo formo parte de ese pequeño porcentaje de “los corrientes”. Esa calificación me da asco, repugnancia. No tengo la culpa de haber nacido sin ningún poder, no es agradable que me lo recuerden cada dos por tres. Normalmente, se suele saber cuando tienes unos ocho o nueve años, pero a mí no me ocurrió nada. Es posible que tenga alguno y no se haya manifestado, aunque como dijo mi médico, las posibilidades son mínimas.

-Soy corriente—creo que fueron las dos palabras más seguras que dije en toda la audición, no me gusta hablar del tema. Igual que hay personas que se encuentran acomplejadas por ciertos rasgos de su cuerpo o forma de ser, yo lo siento por mi mala suerte desde que nací. Sin embargo, supuse que a Jihoon le pareció divertido por su expresión, una sonrisa amarga fue formada por sus labios.

-Así que, no tienes poder, ¿eh?—afirmé, intentando acabar con esto rápido—Al menos puedes salir de aquí sintiéndote orgullosa al saber que eres la primera corriente a la que entrevisto—su sonrisa ahora tenía algo tras ella, como si lo estuviera pasando bien por algo en lo que estaba pensando—Será divertido usar mi poder contigo… Estás dentro, enhorabuena, “corriente”.

-Perdona, ¿qué?—me quedé totalmente petrificada. ¿Estar dentro? ¿Yo? Con el poco talento que tengo, ¿estoy dentro? No tiene ningún sentido, esto no está pasando y es otra broma pesada. ¿Dónde están las cámaras? Seguro que Stella le pagó aunque no era muy probable que eso ocurriera, pero no hay explicación lógica para esto. 

-Aish—Jihoon suspiró, transformando su rostro serio en uno divertido y atractivo—¿Te tengo que explicar todo?

Arrastró la silla al mismo tiempo que se levantaba de ella, metiendo sus manos dentro de los bolsillos de sus pantalones vaqueros. Con paso lento y seguro, se fue acercando cada vez más a mí, acortando las distancias. Intenté mantener el espacio entre nosotros dando pequeños pasos inseguros hacia atrás, hasta que mi espalda baja que no estaba tapada por el top, rozó la fría pared. Jihoon bajó su rostro hacia el mío, porque estaba intentando no mantener el contacto visual con él, centrando mi mirada en el precioso suelo ahora. Cuando pude ver perfectamente sus pestañas, hasta tal punto de poder contarlas si me lo propongo, paró de acercarse.

-He dicho—susurró, tragando seguidamente, provocando más nervios en mi interior y tomando mi mochila mucho más fuerte-Que estás dentro—sin más abrió la puerta, aún teniéndome acorralada contra la pared, gritando un “¡Siguiente!” y dejándome con la garganta completamente seca.

-Por cierto—pronunció antes de poder salir corriendo de este lugar—Aquí tienes los horarios—extendió su mano con un papel en ella. Al hacer esto, nuestros dedos se rozaron en un contacto que dejó cierta electricidad a su paso. Un pequeño sonido por la sorpresa y por el repentino dolor salió de mi boca. 

-Culpa mía, creo que has descubierto mi poder—hizo una pequeña sonrisa ladeada antes de darme la espalda para volverse a su asiento, con las manos dentro de los bolsillos de nuevo, como de costumbre. 

(✏)  
Ni siquiera esperé a encontrar a Stella en la puerta, así que le mandé un mensaje con las manos temblorosas mientras caminaba con un ataque de nervios. Su respuesta fue rápida y es que se había ido a tomar algo con su novio mientras me esperaba, lo cual no me sorprendió en absolutamente nada teniendo en cuenta que vivía bastante cerca de la zona. Aseguré que casi llegaba a casa y que no tenía que preocuparse por mí, al fin y al cabo necesitaba algo de tiempo a solas para tranquilizarme. En realidad, el paseo de vuelta fue bastante tranquilo, hasta que un brazo rodeó mis hombros.

-¡Me asustaste, imbécil!—golpeé su pecho aunque su risa no para de hacerse cada vez más fuerte, eliminando todo rastro de molestia en mi cuerpo.

-¡Perdón, perdón! Necesitaba hacerlo—borró una lágrima imaginaria de debajo de sus ojos e intentó tranquilizarse un poco—¿Se puede saber qué haces por aquí? Vives en la otra punta del barrio. No me digas que Stella te dejó de nuevo de sujetavelas.

-No del todo, Minghao. Además, tú tampoco vives por aquí. ¿Qué te traes entre manos?

-Fui a probar suerte en las audiciones de tu querido Lee Jihoon. Si lo conocieras se te caería el cuento, pero en fin, me ha aceptado y eso es lo importante.

-Es un creído, se cree superior, con ojos que te fusilan cada vez que te analiza de arriba abajo, aunque tenga una voz preciosa es asqueroso cuando se comporta como un cretino.

-Wow, wow, wow, para el carro. ¿Cómo sabes eso? ¿Fuiste? No me digas que te ha dicho que no o que te ha tratado mal. Nunca te he visto bailar pero seguro que lo haces genial y cualquier cosa que te haya dicho no le creas. No sabía que te interesaba este mundo pero seguro que lo haces estupendamente y…

-Minghao, para—dije riéndome ahora por ver el nerviosismo en su voz y en su forma de expresarse con delicadeza—Me ha aceptado en sus clases pero, un momento, entonces—paré en seco automáticamente al darme cuenta de la situación—Entonces, ¿estamos los dos juntos ahí?

-¡Dafne eso es genial! No tenía ni idea de que te gustaba lo mismo que a mí—sus abrazos son los mejores que he recibido si tengo que ser sincera y que sea mucho más alto que yo, hace que pueda escuchar a la perfección los latidos en su pecho. 

-Pero, no me cuadran las cosas. ¿Por qué dices todo eso de Jihoon?

-Bueno, supongo que el camino a casa dará para explicártelo todo.


	5. Peace

Invité a Minghao a casa, no era la primera vez que se quedaba aquí y no era raro que ambos durmiéramos juntos. Nuestros padres son muy amigos, por lo que los viajes juntos era ya una costumbre en nuestra familia. Al principio, no les gustaba mucho que durmiéramos en la misma cama, hasta que se dieron por vencidos, ya que siempre amanecíamos en la misma habitación. Es mi mejor amigo, no puedo negarme a unas charlas hasta las tantas de la mañana y quedarnos dormidos escuchando alguna lista de reproducción de Spotify. 

Sabía que Minghao me iba a preguntar todas esas dudas que tenía en la cabeza, es totalmente normal que lo hiciera, lo conozco desde los cinco años y no tenía ni idea que amaba el baile. Él era increíble con respecto a la música y aunque me da algo de pena reconocerlo, me da vergüenza enseñarle mis pasos y nunca me atreví a mostrárselos.   
Subimos a mi habitación, dejando las mochilas sobre mi silla. Mientras yo guardaba todo lo que había utilizado por la mañana, él se limitó a observarme desde mi cama, en un silencio que pedía a gritos una explicación. Suspiré y salí del baño, encontrándome a Minghao con una sonrisa tímida. 

-Está bien, está bien. Me rindó—me senté derrotada en los pies de la cama, observando a mi mejor amigo desde ahí—Siento no habértelo contado antes pero era difícil para mí. No estoy segura de que mi baile sea bueno y verte a ti me animaba a seguir. Nunca te lo enseñé porque eres mil veces mejor y me daba vergüenza—tengo un pequeño problema con confiar en mí misma. Pienso que no valgo para absolutamente nada de lo que me propongo. Me guardo muchos de mis problemas, porque si cada vez que tuviera uno se lo tengo que contar a alguien, seguro que se aburrirían de mí. Pensar en todo aquello me hace sentir realmente abrumada, con un nudo en mi garganta. De repente se sintió todo en paz, como si hubiera ido directamente al cielo sin ningún tipo de muerte. Fue ahí cuando supe que Minghao estaba usando su poder conmigo. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome en el centro de una gran burbuja reluciente que me protegía de lo demás, quitándome todo el mal del cuerpo. Sus ojos brillan de una forma especial cuando trataba de consolarme y fue un choque de realidad cuando hizo desaparecer aquella luz, introduciéndose todo el rastro en su cuerpo. 

-No hace falta que digas nada más, la semana que viene iremos juntos a clase y veremos cuánto talento tienes, que seguro que es muchísimo. Si no fuera así, no estarías dentro de sus clases—era tan bueno, que no tenía la necesidad de recurrir a su poder para animarme. Por eso es como mi ejemplo a seguir, lo admiro desde el primer día que lo conocí.  
-Vamos, ven. Estás cansada y yo también así que vamos a dormir un poco-dijo señalándome el hueco de su lado.

-Está bien, pero antes deja que me dé una ducha. Tú también puedes ducharte, ya sabes en qué cajón está tu ropa—me metí en la ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara todo aquello que me atormentaba. Cuando estaba a punto de dejar que todo dejara de preocuparme por un segundo, mi teléfono sonó y asustada lo tomé. No lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque mi familia había salido a comprar y puede que necesitaran algo. Pero no fue así, no era un mensaje de mi familia.

*Número desconocido*  
Te fuiste sin hacer la segunda parte.   
Te espero mañana a las siete en la empresa.

No me importa en este momento que Minghao me vea tapada con nada más que con una toalla. La situación requería de rapidez y enseñarle así el mensaje que me había llegado. Por lo que, dejando gotitas de agua procedentes de mis brazos y piernas como rastro de mis andares, llegué a la cama despertando a Minghao de su profundo sueño.  
-¡Minghao!-sus ojos se abrieron de golpe junto con un pequeño grito.

-¡Qué!-gritó llevándose la mano hacia su corazón intentando tranquilizarse un poco-Espero que sea lo suficientemente importante como para despertarme.

-Jihoon. Jihoon quiere verme-se sentó tan rápido en la cama que dudé si la velocidad era realmente su poder y no la protección-Bueno, te acuerdas que me dijo que quería que bailara dos canciones, una lenta y la otra como yo quisiera. Pues bien, solo bailé la lenta y ahora quiere verme bailar la otra. ¿Se puede saber qué hago ahora?

-No tiene mucha complicación, debes ir. ¿Cuántas personas desearían estar en tu lugar? Incluso a ti te hace ilusión ir. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra-yo le miré de forma extrañada, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar-En esas empresa por lo que sé, no hay mucha gente los domingos. Solo hay unos cuantos vigilantes y gente que quiere adelantar trabajo o que se van de vacaciones y tienen que entregar el trabajo que no pueden hacer durante esos días. Es decir que la empresa estará casi vacía en estos meses.

-Genial-me tumbé con desesperación en la cama, mojándola con las gotas que aún seguía teniendo-Ya sí que no voy a ir.

-¿Por qué? Venga ya, es Jihoon, ¡Lee Jihoon quiere verte bailar! Poca gente ha conseguido eso, ¿por qué tienes miedo ahora?

-Pues porque si me acorraló y me puso los nervios a flor de piel ¡y estábamos en las audiciones! Ahora que no tiene que haber nadie en la empresa, no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

-Si quieres yo puedo ir contigo, puedo usar mi poder si lo necesitas-se acercó Minghao, haciéndome un pequeño masaje en el pelo.

-No es necesario, quiero saber defenderme por mí solita. Supongo-dije a la vez que me levantaba-que no tiene que pasar lo mismo que en las audiciones. Puede que se comporte algo mejor esta vez.

Sí, eso es lo que pensaba y realmente esperaba que fuera así. Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosas en mi vida y antes de aceptar su petición, debería haberme alguien avisado de lo que me iba a suceder.


	6. Peace

Invité a Minghao a casa, no era la primera vez que se quedaba aquí y no era raro que ambos durmiéramos en la misma cama. Nuestros padres son muy amigos, por lo que los viajes juntos era ya una costumbre en nuestra familia. Al principio, no les gustaba mucho que compartiéramos el mismo espacio, hasta que se dieron por vencidos, ya que siempre amanecíamos en la misma habitación. Es mi mejor amigo, no puedo negarme a unas charlas hasta las tantas de la mañana y quedarnos dormidos escuchando alguna lista de reproducción de Spotify. 

Sabía que Minghao me iba a preguntar todas esas dudas que tenía en la cabeza, es totalmente normal que lo hiciera, lo conozco desde los cinco años y no tenía ni idea que amaba el baile. Él era increíble con respecto a la música y aunque me da algo de pena reconocerlo, me da vergüenza enseñarle mis pasos y nunca me atreví a mostrárselos.   
Subimos a mi habitación, dejando las mochilas sobre mi silla. Mientras yo guardaba todo lo que había utilizado por la mañana, él se limitó a observarme desde mi cama, en un silencio que pedía a gritos una explicación. Suspiré y salí del baño, encontrándome a Minghao con una sonrisa tímida. 

-Está bien, está bien. Me rindó—me senté derrotada en los pies de la cama, observando a mi mejor amigo desde ahí—Siento no habértelo contado antes pero era difícil para mí. No estoy segura de que mi baile sea bueno y verte a ti me animaba a seguir. Nunca te lo enseñé porque eres mil veces mejor y me daba vergüenza—tengo un pequeño problema con confiar en mí misma. Pienso que no valgo para absolutamente nada de lo que me propongo. Me guardo muchos de mis problemas, porque si cada vez que tuviera uno se lo tengo que contar a alguien, seguro que se aburrirían de mí. Pensar en todo aquello me hace sentir realmente abrumada, con un nudo en mi garganta. De repente se sintió todo en paz, como si hubiera ido directamente al cielo sin ningún tipo de muerte. Fue ahí cuando supe que Minghao estaba usando su poder conmigo. Abrí los ojos, encontrándome en el centro de una gran burbuja reluciente que me protegía de lo demás, quitándome todo el mal del cuerpo. Sus ojos brillan de una forma especial cuando trataba de consolarme y fue un choque de realidad cuando hizo desaparecer aquella luz, introduciéndose todo el rastro en su pecho.

-No hace falta que digas nada más, la semana que viene iremos juntos a clase y veremos cuánto talento tienes, que seguro que es muchísimo. Si no fuera así, no estarías dentro de sus clases—era tan bueno, que no tenía la necesidad de recurrir a su poder para animarme. Por eso es como mi ejemplo a seguir, lo admiro desde el primer día que lo conocí.

-Vamos, ven. Estás cansada y yo también así que vamos a dormir un poco-dijo señalándome el hueco a su lado.

-Está bien, pero antes deja que me dé una ducha. Tú también puedes ducharte, ya sabes en qué cajón está tu ropa—me metí en la ducha, dejando que el agua se llevara todo aquello que me atormentaba. Cuando estaba a punto de llegar a ese momento en el que todo deja de preocuparme por un segundo, mi teléfono sonó y asustada lo tomé. No lo hubiera hecho si no fuera porque mi familia había salido a comprar y puede que necesitaran algo. Pero no fue así, no era un mensaje de mi familia.

*Número desconocido*  
Te fuiste sin hacer la segunda parte.   
Te espero mañana a las siete en la empresa.

No me importa en este momento que Minghao me vea tapada con nada más que con una toalla. La situación requería de rapidez y enseñarle así el mensaje que me había llegado. Por lo que, dejando gotitas de agua procedentes de mis brazos y piernas como rastro de mis andares, llegué a la cama despertando a Minghao de su profundo sueño.

-¡Minghao!-sus ojos se abrieron de golpe junto con un pequeño grito.

-¡Qué!-gritó llevándose la mano hacia su corazón intentando tranquilizarse un poco-Espero que sea lo suficientemente importante como para despertarme.

-Jihoon. Jihoon quiere verme-se sentó tan rápido en la cama que dudé si la velocidad era realmente su poder y no la protección-Bueno, te acuerdas que me dijo que quería que bailara dos canciones, una lenta y la otra como yo quisiera. Pues bien, solo bailé la lenta y ahora quiere verme bailar la otra. ¿Se puede saber qué hago ahora?

-No tiene mucha complicación, debes ir. ¿Cuántas personas desearían estar en tu lugar? Incluso a ti te hace ilusión ir. Pero hay algo que no me cuadra-yo le miré de forma extrañada, no entendía a qué punto quería llegar-En esas empresa por lo que sé, no hay mucha gente los domingos. Solo hay unos cuantos vigilantes y gente que quiere adelantar trabajo o que se van de vacaciones y tienen que entregar el trabajo que no pueden hacer durante esos días. Es decir que la empresa estará casi vacía en estos meses.

-Genial-me tumbé con desesperación en la cama, mojándola con las gotas que aún seguía teniendo-Ya sí que no voy a ir.

-¿Por qué? Venga ya, es Jihoon, ¡Lee Jihoon quiere verte bailar! Poca gente ha conseguido eso, ¿por qué tienes miedo ahora?

-Pues porque si me acorraló y me puso los nervios a flor de piel ¡y estábamos en las audiciones! Ahora que no tiene que haber nadie en la empresa, no me lo quiero ni imaginar.

-Si quieres yo puedo ir contigo, puedo usar mi poder si lo necesitas-se acercó Minghao, haciéndome un pequeño masaje en el pelo.

-No es necesario, quiero saber defenderme por mí solita. Supongo-dije a la vez que me levantaba-que no tiene que pasar lo mismo que en las audiciones. Puede que se comporte algo mejor esta vez.

Sí, eso es lo que pensaba y realmente esperaba que fuera así. Sin embargo, no todo es color de rosas en mi vida y antes de aceptar su petición, debería haberme alguien avisado de lo que me iba a suceder.


	7. Solo

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tener que volver a ver a Jihoon podía salir bien si los astros se alinearan para hacerme aquel favor, pero no fue para nada así. Odio que tenga tanto poder sobre mí, odio su seguridad.

Pasar el sábado junto a Minghao es justamente lo que necesito en este preciso momento. Acompañados de risas, bolsas de patatas y palomitas, la tarde se hace más amena a medida que los minutos pasan. A la mañana siguiente se despidió feliz, deseándome la mayor suerte del mundo y advirtiéndome como si fuera mi padre que si la situación se tornaba de castaño a oscuro que le llamara sin dudarlo. 

Subí a mi habitación después de asegurarme que no veía a Minghao debido a la lejanía, acostándome en la cama y observando el techo en blanco como si fuera lo más interesante para analizar. Intenté tranquilizarme mientras los minutos pasaban sin darme cuenta, teniendo que correr para acabar los deberes para el día siguiente antes de irme. Los nervios iban en aumento a medida que las manecillas del reloj marcaba la hora y aunque parecerá estúpido, no fue hasta que escuché la música que mi hermano había puesto en su cuarto que me di cuenta que no sabía qué iba a bailar. Tomé el ordenador deprisa, analizando cada una de las listas de reproducción que tenía, decantándome por Solo. Había estado enganchada a ella los últimos días y la coreografía estaba casi acabada en mi cabeza. Después de asegurarme de que me sabía a la perfección cada paso, tomé todo lo necesario para dirigirme a la empresa. 

Intenté demasiadas veces darme por vencida, correr de vuelta a casa y recapacitar sobre lo que estaba haciendo, incluso me planteé ir a casa de Stella y exigirle una explicación, saber la razón por la que me apuntó a aquellas audiciones, aunque ya supiera la respuesta. 

No recuerdo la última vez que me sentí tan nerviosa como en este momento, porque en comparación con la tarde anterior, ahora estaríamos Jihoon y yo, nadie esperando y nadie observando. 

El edificio estaba justo delante, la mayoría de las luces estaban completamente apagadas a pesar de estar anocheciendo. La noche aún se hace presente demasiado temprano, por lo que eso me hizo recordar las palabras de Minghao y quizás tuviera razón, puede que la mayoría de personas estuvieran en casa descansado con su familia. 

Una chica me recibió desde un mostrador circular demasiado alto. Me pidió demasiados datos, como el nombre, el número de teléfono e incluso mi DNI. ¿De verdad cree esta chica que si quisiera estaría aquí? Bueno, sí, quizás fuese una pregunta trampa. Cuando me pidió la razón por la que visité la empresa, un brazo rodeó mi cintura fuertemente. La señorita que hasta ahora parecía congelada por su mal carácter, tenía las mejillas coloreadas de un tono rosado y una sonrisa tonta adornaba su rostro. Pude deducir perfectamente que aquel brazo y la razón de su comportamiento era Lee Jihoon. 

-Fui yo quien le pedí que viniera, así que borra todos los datos que le hayas tomado. Si llegaran a preguntar, échame la culpa a mí. Será nuestro pequeño secreto—se acercó ahora a la chica, guiñándole el ojo y aumentando el nerviosismo de la trabajadora a tal nivel, que tuvo que taparse la cara con la palma de sus manos. Rodé los ojos, cómo podía ser tan repulsivo incluso cuando tenía su mano aún tomando mi cintura y llevándome de tal forma hasta la sala de baile en la que estuve la tarde de ayer. Terminé con aquel contacto una vez que entramos, teniendo tal sentimiento de asco como de ira. 

-No iba a hacerte nada, tranquila—su voz era divertida, se notaba el tono burlón a kilómetros de distancia. 

-Eres asqueroso-susurré más para mí que para él, intentando convencerme de cómo era realmente aquel chaval, aunque me escuchó perfectamente. 

-¿Por qué si se puede saber?—se acercó a un pequeño frigorífico, con las puertas de cristal y varias bebidas energéticas dentro, tomando una Coca-Cola de allí. Sabía que le encantaba, sé tantas cosas de él que podría llegar a asustar. 

-Llevas ese aire de superioridad todo el tiempo. Rectifico. Todo el tiempo en el que no sales por televisión, claro está. Tienes una imagen que mantener y blah blah blah—él movió una ceja curioso por mis palabras y pidiendo una explicación. Suspiré cansada—Sabes que la chica que está ahí fuera está loquita por ti y aún así le haces ilusiones con palabras acompañadas de guiños y sonrisas para hacerte el guay o algo así. Haciéndole creer que te llama la atención aunque tanto tú como yo sabemos que eso no es así. Se te nota de lejos que eres de esos que cogen el corazón de la chica, lo acaricia un poco con palabras suaves y lo aplasta con la realidad.

-Hablas como si el tuyo no lo hubiera conseguido—podía verle de espaldas a mí, teniendo que fijarme en los espejos para poder percibir la expresión que tenía en aquel momento. Estaba disfrutando, como siempre que está a mí alrededor. 

-¿Cómo has dicho?—dije sarcásticamente. Intentando aguantar la risa que su comportamiento me estaba produciendo. Es claramente igual que todos los tíos que me he topado en la vida, igual de imbécil que el resto.

-He dicho que tu corazón también lo he tomado—no podía creer que en su tono de voz no hubiera ni rastro de duda, estaba seguro de cada una de las palabras que estaba pronunciando. Nunca admitiría que mi corazón tenía un apartado reservado para él desde el primer día que lo escuché, sin embargo, no era nadie para tomar por sentado mis sentimientos.

-Siento ser yo quien rompa tus esquemas—mi risa se hizo presente, aproveché para alejarme y dejar mi mochila en la misma mesa en la que él se apoyaba en las audiciones. Intenté dejar claro que lo que Jihoon había dicho, era la mayor estupidez dicha en el mundo. 

-¿Ah, no?—su figura se giró, buscando mis ojos en su camino con total seguridad. Esa forma de actuar que me ponía nerviosa y atacada volvió a hacerse presente, provocando las ganas de salir corriendo de nuevo y llorar en cualquier rincón. En parte porque es jodidamente desagradable su comportamiento y por otra, porque siento envidia de la facilidad que tiene para mostrarse seguro cuando a mí ni siquiera me salen tres palabras seguidas correctamente. Sin embargo, cuando se trata de él, lo que decía salía de mí con fluidez, como si se escaparan las frases sin ni siquiera pensarlas. 

A veces no sé identificar los poderes de la gente, es difícil para una corriente saber a qué tiene que atenerse. Entender a qué se está enfrentando y cómo se debe proteger. Como ahora mismo, no sé si el poder de Jihoon es la electricidad o hacer que la gente diga lo que piensa. ¿Y si tenía dos poderes? Eso…eso es completamente imposible, nadie en la historia de la humanidad ha contemplado aquello y si de verdad los tuviera, sería un poco injusto que él tuviera más de uno cuando hay tanta gente que desea poder tener algo que los caracterice. 

-Repítelo. Di que no te he robado el corazón, que no te pones nerviosa cuando estás cerca de mí—sus pasos se fueron acercando a mí de nuevo, como una especie de déjà vu de hacía unas horas, cuando me arrinconó contra la pared. ¿Esto iba a ser una costumbre cada vez que nos viéramos?

¿Te crees tan sumamente importante? Lo único que quiero es bailar e irme de aquí lo antes posible. Así que, si me has citado aquí para interrogarme y subir tu ego todavía más, mejor me largo—tomé de nuevo el asa de la mochila que dejé en el suelo, mirándole yo ahora a los ojos, esperando a una respuesta rápida porque no soportaría mucho tiempo aquel contacto visual.

-De acuerdo, comencemos entonces—se sentó de nuevo en aquella silla blanca, cruzando las piernas y volviendo a la expresión profesional y segura—Dime, ¿con qué canción me deleitarás el día de hoy?

-Solo de Demi Lovato—dije, tomando de nuevo el cable de los altavoces para conectaros a mi teléfono. 

-Empieza cuando quieras—tragué el resto de mi saliva y me dirigí al centro de la sala con la mirada de Jihoon puesta sobre mí de nuevo. Al contrario del baile de Human, ahora el estado de ánimo es mucho más divertido, me sentía bien bailándolo. Una de las veces en las que me fijé en Jihoon, él movía la cabeza al ritmo de la música y mis pasos. Disfrutando de la escena al igual que yo. Sonreí ante la imagen y pudo notarlo, me vio sonreír por primera vez de forma sincera, de esa forma que solamente él me sacaba. 

La canción terminó y con ella mi baile, dejando paso a los aplausos de Jihoon. Me acerqué a mi mochila feliz por su reacción, buscando algo para poder secar mi sudor, aunque él fue mucho más rápido. Robó de mis manos la pequeña toalla para eliminar todo rastro de sudor que se estaba acumulando en mi rostro y cuello. Estaba paralizada, no podía ser él el mismo chico que me dio tanta rabia hacía nada más entrar aquí, porque ahora de manera suave tomaba mi mano y me levantaba para dar pequeños toques por mi frente y mejillas, pasando por mis hombros y clavículas. Era un gesto tan suave, indoloro y reconfortante, que mi pecho estallaría por culpa de los estúpidos latidos que estaban saltando dentro de él. 

-Lo has hecho genial, aunque…cambiaría algunas cosas. Ven, vamos a perfeccionar algunos pasos—aún tomando mi mano, me dirigió hacia el centro de nuevo, en frente de los espejos. Comenzó a hacer movimientos que había memorizado de mi coreografía y que debía mejorar. Me asusté cuando vi que mis mejillas habían llegado a un fuerte color rojo, el enfado se estaba acumulando dentro de mí porque no me salía tal y como él me estaba indicando. 

-¿Por qué insistir tanto en mejorar esta coreo? Ni siquiera la va a ver nadie—caí rendida del cansancio, tomando de nuevo la toalla y la botella de agua que traía conmigo. 

-Porque mañana, quiero que la bailes delante de toda la clase.


End file.
